Song Bei (Shingetsu)
Click here to listen to Song Bei's battle theme Click here to listen to Song Bei's enraged theme Song Bei is the spy and strategist for Kumoyami and the group's resident 'jokester', often using his infamous good looks to get out of punishments for playing pranks. He joined Kumoyami out of a want for a world where he can pursue his views in peace, he wants such a world so badly that he almost falls into a fanatic regarding such a place. He earned the nickname 'The Handsome Song' after supposedly making 100 women fall for his looks in a single month. Appearance Song Bei is an infamously handsome man, with soft and smooth facial features, a lack of facial hair, well kept pale blonde hair and striking chocolate brown eyes. His appearance is only amplified by his muscular body, gained from years of Shinobi practice and fighting. Song Bei's clothing depends on the situation. If it's formal, then he'll wear robes. These robes have a blue body with one half of the body extending down the shin whilst the other stops at his thigh. The arms of these robes are black with a white over sleeve. He wears simple leather boots that have two side straps on them and blue pants. He has two gold shoulder guards with various straps of leather and gold latches on the front of the robe, which has it upper area loosened to reveal his neck. Upon his head lays a traditional headpiece worn by ministers from his lineage, the headpiece made of small blue cloth centre with a small stitching on it and two golden wing like pieces that grow out behind it. If the situation is casual then he wears a simple outfit from his culture. a simple white shirt that reaches the thighs with blue and gold sleeve ends and buttons, a pale cyan sash around his waist that is held by a gold buckle. Short blue pants with bandages extending from the knee to the ankle and blue slip-on shoes. Personality WIP Background WIP Abilities Taijutsu Song Bei excels are Taijutsu, and to an extent Kenjutsu, due to his precise timing in strikes, chakra enhanced speed and use of Senbon to target nerves during a strike. He focuses on harassing enemies using hit and run alongside painful but not wounding strikes, making openings for other Kumoyami members to exploit and kill the harassed foe. Ninjutsu Genjutsu Song Bei is quite capable in Genjutsu, he knows the signs of being trapped in most forms of Genjutsu, including Sharigan Genjutsu. He has adapted a ploy where he acts like he's affected by a Genjutsu that he's aware of being stuck in and then will break the Genjutsu when it suits him best for attacking the Genjutsu caster. Trivia Quotes "Welcome to Konohagakure. I am the Minister of Internal Affairs, Song Bei. Pleased to make your acquaintance." ''- Song Bei greeting a visiting minister from another village'' "Ahh. The finer things in life...Wine and women..." ''- Song Bei talking to himself after a successful day of recon''